fitnessfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixed Martial Arts
Mixed Martial Arts (MMA) is a recently popularized sport that combines fighting techniques of martial arts, boxing, wrestling and other forms of hand to hand combat. to name just a few of them: *Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu *Amateur Wrestling *Boxing *Judo *Karate *Kickboxing *Muay Thai etc. Although newly popular, MMA Pound for Pound style fighting has been around for millennia across many different cultures. MMA is not just the most popular professional combat sport, it is also becoming a very popular recreational sport. There are many MMA gyms in most cities, and it offers a great training regiment and atmosphere for achieving great fitness. The main advantage of MMA training over other combat sports is that there is always something new to learn, and a great diversity of different techniques and styles, so always exciting and never boring. If getting your head knocked in worries you, you can still train for MMA without entering full contact fights. If you aren't quite ready to get into sparring with another person you can try using a punching bag to practice. Although not the same as practicing with a real target, heavy bag training can simulate a combat experience. Make sure you get a good heavy bag for your training needs.[1] MMA Styles Main fighting styles: * Stand-up : Fighting styles such as boxing, karate, and kick boxing, emphasizing footwork, elbowing, kicking, kneeing and punching. * Clinch : Fighting styles such as Greco-Roman wrestling, and Judo, emphasizing takedowns and throws. * Ground : Fighting styles such as wrestling emphasizing ground control and submission holds. Hybrid fighting styles: * Sprawl-and-brawl : Sprawl-and-brawl is a stand-up fighting tactic that consists of effective stand-up striking, while avoiding ground fighting, typically by using sprawls to defend against takedowns. * Clinch fighting : Clinch fighting and dirty boxing are tactics consisting of using a clinch hold to prevent the opponent from moving away into more distant striking range, while also attempting takedowns and striking the opponent using knees, stomps, elbows, and punches. * Ground-and-pound : Ground-and-pound is a ground fighting tactic consisting of taking an opponent to the ground using a takedown or throw, obtaining a top, or dominant position, and then striking the opponent, primarily with fists and elbows. * Submission grappling : Submission grappling is also a reference to the ground fighting tactic consisting of taking an opponent to the ground using a takedown or throw and then applying a submission hold, forcing the opponent to submit. Cutting Down to a Weight Class Anyone who watches MMA or really any sport that requires a “weigh-in” before performance knows that the competitors do not actually walk around in everyday life at the weight they “weigh in” at. FYI: though it’s legal in MMA competition, you should NEVER try this at home or without medical supervision. Excessive dehydration can kill you. “Cutting weight” has no place in real-world dieting or behavior (Four Hour Week). The idea is pretty simple, fight at a lower weight class, fight someone who is smaller and potentially weaker than you, have a better chance at winning. Most Mixed Martial Arts fighters “weigh-in” at about 20-30 pounds lighter than they actually weigh at in everyday training. Fighters tend to lose about 10 pounds prior to the week before the fight, this weight loss should be from actual dieting (reduction in calories) and working out (burning a significant amount more of calories than consumed). Starting six days before the “weigh-in” the real cut begins, what I mean here is pretty much starving yourself and really limiting your water intake (more as time gets closer to the event). Your water intake should start with two gallons six days before the “weigh-in” then reduce to: day five one gallon, day four one gallon, day three half a gallon, day two quarter of a gallon, and finally the night before no water after 5pm. Throughout the last week before the “weigh-in” do not eat more than 50 grams of carbs per day, you want to concentrate your diet to be only protein with limited fat. Along with this, stay away from fruit, sugar, salt, and starches, vegetables are the way to go. In order to get all that water weight out of your system along with regular training sessions you will want to take hot baths and sit in a sauna to sweat it out. Lastly, if you are really in a bine, consider natural diuretics, but do not consume more than two days before “weigh-ins.” Biggest MMA names *Chuck Liddell, "The Iceman" *Fedor Emelianenko, "The Last Emperor" *Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira, "Minotauro" *Randy Couture, "The Natural" *Mirko Filipović, "Cro Cop" *Anderson Silva, "Spider" *Jon Jones, "Bones" *Cain Velasquez *Georges St. Pierre, "Rush" *Mark Coleman *Alistair Overeem *Nick Diaz *Chan Sung Jung, "The Korean Zombie" *Lyoto Machida, "The Dragon" *Royce Gracie *Dan Henderson, "Hendo" *Quinton Jackson, "Rampage" *Tito Ortiz *Mauricio Rua, "Shogun" *Bas Rutten *Kazushi Sakuraba, "The Gracie Hunter" *Frank Shamrock *Cung Le *Wanderlei Silva, "The Axe Murderer" *Fabrício Werdum *Ronda Rousey, "Rowdy" *Gina Carano Videos